


Rendezvous

by lusterrdust



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are four times she sees Samuel Drake. Elena warned her of his ways, but she sees no harm in admiring from an innocent distance. Sam/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

_My current obsession is the Uncharted series. I can't get enough. I love Samuel Drake. Minor spoilers ahead for UC4. Be forewarned. All rights belong to Naughty Dog._

**CAUTION: NSFW**

\---

The first time Victoria Black saw Samuel Drake had been in a rundown bar just near her hotel in Malaysia.

Drink in hand, she was sharing a laugh with her boss, and best friend, Elena Fisher when he walked in and her eyes were immediately drawn to the denim jacket he wore and windswept hair. "Oh, _hello_." She grinned, nodding in his direction as Elena turned her head and snorted incredulously.

"What?" Victoria laughed drunkenly at the other blonde's reaction. "Don't tell me you don't think he's cu—oh," her voice trailed off as she watched Nathan Drake trail in after him and pat his back before leading him to the bar. "that's the brother, isn't it?"

Elena was as drunk as she was and couldn't control her laughter, making it difficult for Victoria to keep her own laughter in. Ignoring the looks of the patrons around them, the two women continued in their obnoxiously loud amusement and enjoyed the rest of their carefree evening.

\---

The second time Victoria Black saw Samuel Drake, she had been editing the footage Elena had given her for her husband's scavenging off the South-West part of Morocco.

It was late at night, and she had been working for the past six hours on her computer before a loud banging on her door jostled her from her fatigued state. Glancing at the clock, she frowned suspiciously and grabbed the pistol on her bed as the banging became more aggressive.

"Come on, Nate, let me in!" An unfamiliar voice called out a bit slurred through the front door. She stood up and walked to look through the peephole before the familiar face from eight months prior met her vision. "Nate, hurry it up or I'm going to piss all over your… ok- _ay_ , you're not Nate. Or you are and I am far drunker than I thought I was."

She pulled the door back a bit wider and gave him a peculiar look. From the tattoos on his neck, the stubble along his jaw to the deep brown eyes that were roaming her figure, he looked absolutely sinful. But in all the ways she knew could be very, very good. At his jittery movements however, her mouth tilted in a grimace. "It's two in the morning."

"Yeah, my apologies, sweetheart." He grinned as his eyes came back up and met hers. With a back step she opened the door fully and gestured to the nearby bathroom. "You usually let strangers come barging into your hotel room to use the restroom?" He asked her lightly as he hurried through the door.

"You seem harmless enough." She replied, quickly tidying up her room as he did his business. "Plus, I know you're Nate's brother."

"You know Nathan?" His voice was closer now as he walked back into the room. She took a step away from her bed to watch him pull a smoke out from behind his ear and light it up right there in the middle of her room.

Feeling a flare of irritation at his bold, and in her opinion, rude action, she plucked the cigarette from his lips and walked to back door and opened it, giving him a pointed look to finish his smoke outside. There was an amused look on his face and he apologized before stepping out onto the balcony to finish his drag.

Victoria settled back into her seat to save the work she had been doing before she spoke. "And to answer your question, yes, I do know Nate. I work for Elena."

"Ah, you must be the editor." He shut the door and sat across from her as if they were old buddies and not two people who had just met. At his words, however, she felt a jolt of surprise that he'd heard of her. He must've noticed the confused look on her face as he continued, "Elena told me about your stint in India together, plus you fit the description she gave me."

"Description?"

"Yeah," He nodded, gesturing to her face. "The really light hair, the killer blue eyes, short stature— though, I've yet to see the ability to take out fifteen men with only a pair of scissors and a metal pipe."

A wave of nostalgia came over her at the memory of her time in India eight year's prior with her friend during one of their shadier stints with investigative journalism and she leaned back in her seat. "She told you about that, huh?"

"Said it was one of her most memorable trips." He told her, watching her curiously. "You two ended up exposing that drug lord, what was his name—Ranbir Mehra?— in what, two months? Must've been one hell of achievement for your careers."

"Rohan," She corrected with a shrug. "And we had help, obviously. But, yeah. It really opened a myriad of opportunities for new work… But, uh, I guess I'm more of a _'behind the scenes'_ type of person." Her hand gestured to the laptop in front of her pointedly.

"Really?" He wondered, nodding his head thoughtfully. "You're missing out, then. Front and center is the best place to be."

At his intense stare, Victoria felt herself swallow thickly and fought off a blush before she stood and walked to the front door. "It's pretty late…"

Taking the hint, Sam stood up and followed her. He bowed his head with that charming smile she figured got him into loads of trouble and spoke silkily, "It was very nice to meet you, Miss Black."

She extended her hand to shake his own and responded, "Likewise, Mr. Drake. Your brother's room is right next do- _or_ …" Her voice trailed off embarrassingly airy as he lifted her hand and kissed it lightly while remaining eye contact with her. He was good at this, she thought in half amusement and half arousal. However, she was no fool. Elena had filled her in on his flirtatious ways, which she had argued back that there was no shame in admiring the view. She saw him smirk and felt her lips purse in both embarrassment and agitation at revealing the effect he'd had on her to him.

When he exited the room with his smirk still in place, Victoria leaned against the door and raised a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat on it as the blush Sam had produced still in place. "Jesus, Victoria, you're thirty-one, not twelve. Pull your shit together."

It would be a lie if she said she hadn't thought of those dark brown eyes right before drifting off into a restless sleep that night.

\---

The third time Victoria Black saw Samuel Drake had been off the coast of Madagascar.

The circumstances, however, were less than favorable.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Nate!?"

"Elena, GET DOWN!"

It was supposed to be a simple salvage of a modern sunken ship. Of course, it _would_ be Nathan Drake's luck that he would've found parts of what he claimed were pirate Captain William Kidd's lost treasure; and thus their expedition became extended—with Nate's eager invitation to Sully and Sam to help him discover the remaining of the wreckage.

However, just after the two men arrived, so did a mercenary group who had been tipped off about the treasure's discovery and location. Victoria didn't know who had spilled the beans about the treasure, but she knew it had to have been one of Nate's crew—they were the only ones who had known about it.

And so here she was, two days later holding onto Nate's speedboat with Elena and a crew mate, Phil, as they rushed over the high tides of the ocean with a group of mercenaries at their heels. Gunshots rang out and she did her best not to panic. "They're gaining on us, Nate!"

"I know!" He snapped, turning sharply to avoid one of the larger boats trying to take them out. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well, go faster!"

"You wanna drive this thing!?"

She didn't. Her feet hurried over to Phil and she crouched down beside him, looking over the back to see the ships approaching them at breakneck speed. "Here," her head turned to the man beside her as he offered her a gun and she took it with a nod of thanks before they began shooting at whatever target they could.

"Oh, shit—RPG! TURN, TURN TURN!"

Nate swerved the boat as an explosion went off in the water right beside them, tilting the boat dangerously. Before she could blink, Phil was thrown overboard and she screamed in protest as the ship behind them tore through his body without slowing down. " _NO_!"

She fell to her side and focused on anything but the sickness in her stomach. Meeting Elena's solemn gaze as she too was crouched low near her husband caused her to breath in sharply.

"Goddamn, these guys don't quit!" Nathan grit out angrily, doing his best to get them out of this situation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—!"

Victoria looked up just as one of the larger ships headed toward the right of their boat, catching them off guard. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she realized they weren't getting out of its path quick enough.

"WATCH OUT!" She called out, causing Elena to look in the direction of the ship.

"Nate!?"

"Elena, GET DOWN!"

And then, a crash louder than anything she had heard met her ears and she didn't even have time to scream as her body was flung off the ship like a boneless ragdoll. Distantly, she could hear Elena call out for her, but it was overcome with the rush of water filling her ears and mouth as she was thrust under the chilling waves.

Her lungs were burning as she tried to swim to the surface of the water, but there must've been a lot of shit happening above her, because the weight of the water kept pulling her down with each heavy piece of wreckage being sunk. Her vision was just about to fade when she broke past the surface of the water and she inhaled sharply, gasping for air that burned through her throat and nostrils. She wiped her eyes to clear her vision and turned her head when a loud voice called out to her.

"Black!"

Looking over her shoulder, Victoria had never been more relieved to see the face of Sam Drake and she swam to his boat that slowed as it approached her until his arm stuck out and he pulled her onboard with a heavy grunt. Lying flat on her back, she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath as they sped off. Sitting up, she didn't have the slightest bit of concern over her indecency that water had caused for her white shirt and moved to the front of the boat to see Sully steering as Sam pointed to an island nearby where a giant cloud of smoke was hovering over. "That's them, Victor. Let's move!"

"You alright back there, kid?" Sully called out, looking over at her as they raced toward the island.

She waved her hand dismissively, coughing loudly before she answered, "Oh, yeah. Never better."

"You hurt anywhere?" Same was now in front of her, inspecting her for wounds but she waved him off as well.

"I'll be fine." She pushed her wet hair back and squeezed out the excess water. "Do you have a gun? I'd like to put a bullet between the eyes of the asshole who hit us."

"Here." He reached into a duffel bag on the floor nearby and handed her a revolver. "You know how to use it?"

"What am I? An invalid?" She scoffed, pushing past him and his dubious expression. "Of course I do."

"Whoa, just making sure." He told her, holding his hands up. "You could have a head injury for all we know, and I'd rather you not accidently shoot one of us."

Victoria put a hand on her hip and turned on her heel to face him. Of course, he was a good head taller than her, so she had to look up, "This isn't my first rodeo, Drake. I appreciate the concern, but I can assure you the only people these bullets are going through are the ones who decided to ruin this trip. Now let's go."

Sully had just pulled up onto the shore of the island and the sun was hanging low in the sky, the hues filled with red and gold bouncing off the waves. Victoria immediately recognized the ship on fire a short distance away as the one that had hit their boat and she looked around warily for Nate or Elena.

"Did they get thrown off, too?" She asked, biting her lip and turning to the oldest Drake.

"No," He shook his head before pointing to the wrecked ship. "They got onto this one before it sunk. But now, where—"

Gunshots echoed through the tall trees and the two shared a look before running toward the opening of the jungle. "Sully, keep her running!" Sam yelled out to the older man nearby. "We might need to make a quick getaway!"

"Don't die!" Sully called out before they entered the thicket of palm trees and shrubbery.

"Looks like you're going to have to be front and center this time around, sweetheart."

Victoria blinked at his random comment and turned to him questioningly as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Excuse me?"

"Last time we met you said you were a behind the scenes girl." He shrugged, pulling a knife from his back pocket to swipe at the particularly tougher thickets.

She was surprised he even remembered their last encounter, considering it had been nearly four months since and he had been drunk that night. "Oh. Yeah, well… I didn't technically think this was how the trip was going to play out."

"Come on, you've gotta admit it's a bit exciting."

She bit her lip, not vocally agreeing or denying the statement- but yes, in a way he was right. Not that she'd ever say that, especially when she had no idea if her friends were even alive, but this whole experience took her back to the days she and Elena would fly all over the world and get themselves into crazy situations for the show.

Before she could respond, Sam had pushed her up against a tree and pressed his body into hers. The feel of his lean muscles against her still damp clothes sent a shiver up her spine and her eyes widened. "Wha—"

"Shh," He hushed, covering her mouth with one hand as the other reached for the gun in his waist belt. The sound of men nearby caught her attention and she jerked her head away from his hand, instead gripping the gun in her own hand tightly. Their gazes met and she was pleased to discover that no words had to be spoken for them to know what the plan was. Crouching low, she moved toward the voices and listened intently for the right opportunity.

"—is going to be pissed you let them get away."

"Will you shut the fuck up, man?" Another voice retorted angrily, "They couldn't have gotten far. Come on, I saw blondie running this way."

Then, more gunfire.

Before she could think of the repercussions, Victoria grabbed one man in a head lock and knocked him unconscious with the butt of her gun. Her breathing stuttered at the amount of energy that had exerted and she looked up to see Sam watching her with an impressed look.

"Nicely done."

"Thanks."

He moved swiftly to the other two men and took care of them in what she could only describe as swift and professional. There was no doubt he'd been in situations like this many times before. It seemed so effortless for him. And if she hadn't seen the sheen of sweat on his forehead or heard the low grunts and pants, she would've thought he was just breezing through the mercs.

"You're good at this." She chuckled breathlessly as he helped her over a pile of large rocks. Her foot slipped and she clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead, she felt large hands grip her hips tightly, calloused fingers digging into the exposed flesh as her shirt rode up, as he lowered her to the ground.

"Watch your step." He grinned as she stepped out of his grip before clearing her throat.

Her hand rose to rub the back of her neck and she laughed nervously, "Thanks."

"No problem, Sweetheart." He turned around and began walking ahead, giving her the perfect opportunity to rake her eyes over his built form. He wasn't a young guy by any means. No, he was all man—toned arms, broad chest, a few wrinkles here and there, but that was hardly a turn off, in her opinion at least. Plus, his hair. Those dark tresses were just begging to be gripped onto to.

"Enjoying the view?"

For one horrifying second, Victoria had thought he caught her checking him out and she quickly responded with her voice a little higher than she was hoping. "W-what?"

He gave her a strange look and gestured to the front of them. Following his gaze, she felt her shoulders fall in ease as the sight he was actually referring to overwhelmed her vision. The sun was just on the brink of setting, spilling different colored hues over the ocean and creating a spectacular sight. "Wow," She murmured, watching as the sun continued to set. "It's beautiful."

Their moment was cut short at the sound of an explosion nearby, startling the two of them.

"Shit!" Sam swore, pulling his lighter out and holding it in front of them as the darkness fell over them. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"Right."

It hadn't taken them long to find Nathan and Elena—really, one only had to follow the sounds of gunfire and explosions to locate the two and soon, the four of them had all but wiped the remainder of the men clean out. After they were sure the coast was clear, the two women walked toward one another and met in an embrace. "Jesus, I thought you were gone for good, Tori! We didn't see you come up and thought the worst."

Victoria shook her head and refrained from moaning in pain when Nate patted her arm roughly. "Ha, the only way you're getting rid of me is if you fire me— and even then I wouldn't bet on it." She gestured to Sam as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "Plus, this guy managed to save my ass."

He shrugged as the attention was diverted to him and looked down toward her rear. "It'd be a sin not to save one as fine as that."

"Sam—," Nate shook his head while his brother lifted his arms up.

"What? We're all adults here."

Victoria on the other hand fought off both a grin and a blush, secretly pleased with his comment. She received a nudge from Elena and rolled her eyes at the other girl's smirk.

On the way back to the boat, the group stuck closely together as Nathan was the only one with a flashlight and listened to his theories on Kidd's treasure. Sully was impatiently awaiting their arrival by the time they walked out of the jungle and onto the shoreline.

"Jesus, I was about to drive back to the island and get my plane." The older man called out as they climbed into the boat. "Let's get the hell out of here. I need a goddamn drink."

Nothing sounded lovelier than glass of Rum and coke.

\---

The fourth time Victoria Black saw Samuel Drake had been in Oahu, Hawaii.

In the time since Madagascar—twelve weeks to be exact-, the two had developed a strange friendship. A 'were they or weren't they' type of relationship that Elena constantly kept badgering her about.

To be honest, Victoria didn't know what the hell to describe it as. They texted and called each other, that was it. Sometimes all day, sometimes not for weeks. But she had learned a lot more about him during their time apart than when they'd actually been together in person.

Victoria was leaning over the table in her room to edit the footage Elena had taken of Nathan's newest discovery when a loud knock pulled her from her concentration. "It's open!" She called out, only glancing up to see Elena walk in. Her eyes focused back on her work and she brought the glass of rum and coke to her lips. "Hang on, I'm almost done, Laney."

"You know I hate that nickname."

Victoria smirked, keeping her eyes on her screen as she answered, "Just because Rick decided to call you that doesn't mean it's off the table for good. I called dibbs on it, remember?"

"Don't even say his name around me." Elena laughed, sitting across from her to fold her arms. "You remember how psychotic he was?"

Victoria snickered as she thought back to their teen years. "Yeah, he totally ruined Macho Nacho for me. I can never step foot into those stores without the memory of his paranoid ass creeping around the corner and barking orders at us."

The two giggled to themselves before Nate walked in through the still open front door with an amused look on his face. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, you know-" Victoria shrugged, finishing up the last bits of her work before she closed the laptop and stretched. "Just trying to convince Elena to ditch your ass and run away with me instead."

"So, the usual." He shrugged, leaning against her dresser.

"You two are ridiculous." Elena rolled her eyes while smiling as she stood up and walked over to Nate just close enough for him to lean down and give her a gentle kiss.

Victoria rolled her eyes dramatically. "Showoff."

"Come on, Sully and Sam just got in and we're meeting them for some drinks." Nathan gestured toward the door, wrapping his arm around Elena and looking at her expectantly.

Victoria looked down at her outfit and frowned, "Let me change—"

"You look fine." Elena argued, yanking her from her seat. "Now let's go."

Victoria grabbed her wallet and gave Nate a look. "Jeez, I forgot how demanding she was. Nevermind, you can keep her."

The bar was dimly lit and filled with smoke and idle chatter from local patrons. So far, neither Sully nor Sam had shown up but that didn't stop the three from enjoying their own drinks and company. A short time has passed and Victoria had barely finished her first drink before a new one was placed in front of her. Her head turned and she saw Sam's familiar grin before he slid into the seat next to her.

"You looked like you were running low." He told her, taking a large swig of his own as Sully settled in at the head of the table.

Nathan raised his hands expectantly. "What? None for us?"

Sam snorted, giving a sort of scoff or laugh. "Says the guy who found a quarter of a million dollars in a two day's span. You should be buying us all a round."

"Alright, wise ass."

"Cheap ass."

"Here, I'll get the next round." Victoria held her hand out between the two with a laugh and stood up. Sully grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat. "Sit down, darlin'." He told her through his cigar. "I've got it."

"Thanks, Sully."

The night went on with laughter and of course the recounting of stories and it wasn't long until it was just Sam and Victoria left at the table.

She felt herself relax around his company as he described the last job he was on. And just as she expected, he was rough around the edges, but there was a part of him—perhaps only visible with the help of alcohol—that she could see the raw, unbridled passion for what he did in his eyes and exaggerated hand gestures.

"So, what exactly did you find in Bermuda?"

He took a drink from his beer and only smirked behind the bottle, causing her to shake her head as a chuckle escaped her lips. "What happens in Bermuda stays in Bermuda?"

"Something like that." He shrugged easily with a twinkle in his eye.

Her gaze narrowed playfully as she leant forward on the table, "Hm."

"Hm what?" His eyes were piercing as they stared at her with that charming grin and he looked genuinely intrigued at her lack of response.

She shrugged and fingered the rim of her glass. "It's just—do you really expect me to believe you and Sully traveled there just for the hell of it? Because according to some resources, it was reported that the Tucker's Cross was stolen from its place in the museum; and get this- it happened during the same time you two were there."

His mouth parted slightly and the split second of surprise on his face was all the confirmation she needed to know that she had been right. Giving him a coquettish look, she finished the rest of her drink and placed some money on the table. "Don't worry, _Samuel_ , your secret is safe with me."

He watched her get up and walk away before his movements caught up with his brain and he hurriedly followed her out the door. As he jogged beside her, he looked down at her and stuck his chin out. "And what makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

The look she gave him spoke louder than any words she could have uttered and he found himself wanting to get to know what kind of thoughts went on in that mind of hers. "Well, you are a man who leaves anywhere undetected, aren't you?"

He smirked devilishly at her as they walked toward her hotel room. "Not _everywhere_."

There was one thing that _wasn't_ undetected, and that was his very forward tone. She felt her cheeks heat up despite her best efforts not to blush and let her eyes fall to his lips. His gaze followed hers and he felt himself stand up a bit taller in pride that he had elicited that reaction.

"Oh, really?" She breathed out, committing every line and scar on his face to memory. He was incredibly handsome and though she could hear Elena's warning in her head to stop this flirtatious banter, she couldn't bring herself to heed it.

He stepped closer to her, trapping her once again between the stone wall behind her and his chest. "Maybe you'd like a demonstration?"

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and her heart was hammering in her chest. It had been a while since she'd had a casual fuck, but this was slightly different. This was her friend. Her boss's family. She would most likely see him again when they went their separate ways after tonight and that could be very, very awkward. But hell, she was adult and so was he. Who created the rule that two people couldn't have sex and still be friends?

"Oh, fuck it." She whispered before grabbing his face and bringing him down for a heated kiss.

It wasn't very often that Samuel Drake was caught off guard, but the abrupt kiss could be added to that small list. It only took him a moment to catch on before he bridged the gap between their bodies and let his tongue meld against hers with equal fervor.

With her back still pressed against the wall, Victoria reached her hand behind her to pull her keycard out and hold it up to the handle for it to unlock. Without separating, the two stumbled into the darkened room and Sam kicked the door shut with his boot before trailing his kisses down her neck.

Victoria tilted her head to the side, giving him more access, and moaned lowly in the back of her throat as his tongue dipped in the small crevice of her collarbone. "Samuel,"

He growled appreciatively at the sound of his name leaving her lips and hooked her legs around his waist. The surprised squeak at the sudden change in position was endearing and he chuckled roughly, feeling the strain in his jeans get tighter. Moving quickly, he carried her to the bed before lowering her to her feet at the foot of it. Her fingers were running over his scalp lightly while she reached up to bite his earlobe teasingly before moving her mouth downward and over the tattoo on his neck.

She nipped and sucked, not really caring at the moment if she was going to leave a mark, and caused him to inhale sharply. "Mm, if you're good I'll show you where my other tattoo is."

"I much prefer to misbehave." She laughed breathlessly, pulling her hands from him to remove her shirt. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her still partially covered breasts and immediately brought his hands up to play with the cusps of the bra. She then pushed him back a bit and ignored his small pout as she undid her shorts and kicked them off before lying herself on the bed.

Sam began unbuttoning his jean jacket as he watched her spread herself like a flower in bloom for him and removed the rest of his clothes hastily. She was propped up on her arms, giving him a look that he stored in his memory for future use. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up to place a kiss at her ankle before kneeling on the bed to move his mouth upward toward the junction of her thighs.

She whimpered loudly as his lips hovered above her covered center and she threw her head back in agony. "Touch me."

When he chuckled, Victoria could feel the heated breath through her thin cotton panties and she immediately brought her hand down to rest in his dark locks.

"My, my." He murmured, lifting a finger to the hem of the panties and playing with it. "Look how wet we are, hm?"

"Will you just fucking- _oh_!"

The words died on her lips as he quickly pushed the panties to the side and flattened his tongue against her. His fingers moved from their gripped position on her waist to run down her inner thighs and she bucked under him, earning a groan that vibrated over her core as he licked and explored her womanhood. His thumb moved forward to rub against her clit and she couldn't hold back the throaty moan that released itself from her mouth.

"You," He breathed out, pulling away from her despite her protest. His hand quickly undid the latch of her bra and he yanked it away before moving his fingers to pinch her nipples. "You taste fucking amazing."

Hand still in his hair, she yanked him forward. "Let me verify that." And their lips crashed together again, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue.

"Fuck," He groaned huskily, pulling away to stare at her lidded gaze and swollen lips. Scooting them further up the bed, he then lowered his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked hard as his tongue swirled around the raised peak.

"Oh! Samuel!" She panted, thrusting her hips up to grind against his cock. "Harder!"

His other hand lowered down to her clit again and he began to rub it fervently, malong her to mewl and moan and buckle beneath him. "You like it hard, sweetheart?" He asked her breathlessly around her nipple. She groaned out what he thought was an affirmative responsive and he moved his thumb against her clit harder. "Tell me. Say it."

Her breathing was coming in quick gasps as the fire building up in her belly began to spread over her body, preparing itself for that euphoria she was so desperate to reach. "I-I like it hard." She panted, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. "I fucking love it hard."

" _Yes_." He hissed, moving to capture her lips in a bruising kiss as her body was starting to twitch beneath him.

Her head fell back against the pillows and her eyes clenched shut as she tried to reach that feeling, "Oh, _fuck_. Fuck, I'm going to come. Don't stop! P-please, Samuel, don't stop—"

"I like hearing you say my name like that." He grit out lustfully, watching every detail of pleasure in her expression. "Say it again."

"S-Samuel, please. _Oh_!" Her mouth fell open and she gripped his biceps roughly, digging her fingernails into the skin and he watched with fascination as she fell apart in his arms. "Oh, fuck!"

He was rock hard, and just the look on her face was enough to force him to catch his breath before he blew a load on her bed. He was a forty-two year old man, not some prepubescent teen, for fuck's sake. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait long for her to catch her bearings as she leaned up on her forearms and kissed the center of his chest before her hand moved forward to grip him.

He thrust his hips involuntarily and groaned at the softness of her fingers around him. She positioned herself beneath him and guided him toward her slick entrance. With one powerful thrust, he was fully sheathed inside her and they both groaned loudly. "Fuck," He grit out, moving back in one long stride before slamming himself into her again.

If there was a heaven, Sam definitely believed it existed in Victoria. He'd fucked women, sure—yeah, he'd had those thirteen years of antagonizing celibacy, and he'd made sure to make up for it since getting out but not one of the girls he'd been with felt this good. Maybe he was a pussy for thinking that way, and maybe it was just the fact that he knew her personally that helped make it all the sweeter, but god was it fucking true.

" _Fuck_ , Victoria—"

"That's the idea." She laughed out breathlessly before he thrust in her again with rough abandon and she whimpered in pure ecstasy.

"You're fucking saucy, aren't you?" He breathed out, gaining a rhythm. "…naughty,"

"Yes," She moaned before giving a cry of surprise when he pulled out and turned her over so she was on her hands and knees. When he slid into her from this new angle, her back dipped and he swore loudly over her as she fell forward onto her forearms. "Fuck me hard,"

He growled above her and grabbed her hips before complying. His hips slammed against her ass as he buried himself in her over and over again, relishing in the way she called out his name. It sounded so sinful and yet so perfect, he knew that would be the only time someone said his name so reverently. "Goddamn it, Victoria—"

He could feel the coil in his stomach begin to tighten and without breaking their pace, he leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair and sprawled his other hand over her back. "Come on, doll. Fucking come."

"Shit!"

He felt her walls tighten around him before they began to pump his cock, and with a stutter of his hips, he came inside her with a long drawn out groan. Panting heavily, he slid out from her and fell back against the pillows with an arm tucked beneath his head.

Victoria turned to her side and stared at him with lidded eyes while she caught her breath. "Are you a cuddler?" She whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

"You want me to be?" He asked, reaching over the bed to grab a smoke and his lighter. He took a long drag and exhaled before putting it out on the nightstand. "Don't worry, I just needed a quick fix."

She chuckled lightly and felt a bead of sweat run down her brow before she wiped it away. "I'm a cuddler."

His lips turned up in a crooked smile as he looked at her with a bit of amusement. With a shrug, he spread his free arm out and nodded his head in a gesture that told her to come closer. "Then get over here."

Victoria bit her lip as her eyes lingered over the second tattoo he'd been referring to along his hip. Her fingers reached up and she traced the small, black cross lightly. From the corner of her eye, she could see him twitch in response to her feathered touch and sat up from the bed, gaining a confused look.

"It's hot in here, don't you think?" She told him with a small smirk. "A shower sounds nice."

He hardened fully at her playful look. "That does sound nice." He agreed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm big on water conservation."

"Eco-friendly. I like it." He grinned, standing up to move toward her. His arms wrapped around her frame and he carried her into the bathroom before it shut with a loud slam.

On the other side of the wall, Nathan Drake groaned in annoyance into the arm that was slung over his face. "Go make them stop." He whined to his wife as she giggled into his chest. "She's your best friend."

Elena scoffed and closed her eyes. "He's your brother."

"That's still up for debate."

"Go to sleep, Nate."

A loud slam rattled the wall and he threw a pillow over his face. He was fairly sure he wasn't going to get a restful sleep at all that night if those two decided to make like a pair of bunnies.

He was right.


End file.
